Bullet
by Cappsy
Summary: ONE-SHOT Warning: Dark themes. Don't like don't read. Drama starts before the bonding trip begins.


WARNING: Not a happy fic and it has some tough subjects if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas spewing from my brain.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

New Directions pulled into the school parking lot. Well almost all of them. They had planned a team bonding experience; they just decided to exclude one person. No one thought twice about it. They figured she would never find out anyway. They were getting ready to carpool to cedar point for the weekend.

As they were waiting they heard some music playing. It sounded intriguing so they started looking around. Just as the singing started they saw that person they excluded sitting on the edge of the school's roof. They were worried they'd been caught until they realized she hadn't seen them. They were all entranced by the upbeat tempo of the music. Only one person actually listened to the lyrics.

_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,  
It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,  
I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends,  
Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,  
I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,  
I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,  
Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,  
I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,  
I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,  
'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,  
Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,  
'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,  
I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,  
But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,  
I never bought a suit before in my life,  
But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?  
When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,  
When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?  
We feel a little pity, but don't empathize  
The old are getting older, watch a young man die,  
A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't,  
You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,  
What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?  
I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,  
Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain,  
When you were young, you never thought you'd die,  
Found that you could but too scared to try,  
You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,  
Climb to the roof to see if you could fly.

So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.

I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
Like a bird so high,  
Oh I might just try,  
I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
Like a bird so high,  
Oh I might just try,  
Oh I might just try.

Quinn Fabray sprinted to the school as fast as she could. She prayed as she ran. She prayed that she made it in time. She made it just in time to see her secret crush take a swig from the bottle in her hand and stand up. She pushed herself to run faster but she couldn't make it in time. Rachel put her arms out and jumped. Quinn screamed and ran to the edge. She put her hand to her mouth and then flew down the stairs as fast as she could. Everyone that was still in the parking lot gasped. Finn ran away and puked at the sight of a bloody Rachel smashed on the ground. Sobs broke out but no one would approach her body.

Quinn ran outside and knelt next to Rachel. She felt for a pulse even though she knew it was a pointless endeavor. She started to cry as she knelt next to Rachel and then the guilt hit. If she had just admitted her feelings instead of acting like a boy in middle school, Rachel might still be alive. They might have been dating right now. Instead she was looking at a disfigured lifeless corpse.

The others tried to pull Quinn away but the look in her eyes said that anyone who touched her would meet severe bodily harm. They chose to wait for the police and EMTs from a distance. Quinn just sat there with her hand on Rachel wishing things were different. Then she saw something protruding from the front of Rachel. She slowly moved her hand to it and felt a gun. She smiled. She knew what she would do. Yes it was a bit Romeo and Juliet but she felt that she didn't deserve to live after what she put Rachel through. Plus she figured that if Rachel were watching she would appreciate the dramatics.

Quinn grabbed the gun and put it in her mouth. Santana jumped up and ran as fast as she possibly could, but it was too late. Quinn pulled the trigger and then fell forward onto Rachel.

Kurt passed out and Santana collapsed to the ground as heart wrenching sobs escaped her body. Brittany ran to Santana and sat next to her crying just as hard. Finn hurled again and this time Mercedes joined him.

The entire group was filled with sorrow and grief. One thought filled all their heads. Had they not been petty and invited Rachel on their outing they could have saved two lives that were cut way too short. They knew that along with the rest of McKinley they caused this.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The song is bullet by Hollywood Undead.

You were warned.


End file.
